


you gotta shut me up already

by subgyeom



Series: yugyeom-centric collection [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Choking, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Top Mark, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subgyeom/pseuds/subgyeom
Summary: yugyeom can be a brat sometimes.





	you gotta shut me up already

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very scared to post this bc it's the dirtiest thing i've ever written hahaha ~~it's also very terrible, yay~~. mark wrecking gyeomie is a++ tho and there's none of it?? in fanfiction??? why???? also yugyeom-centric ot7 is The Best so i had to reference it. ~~i don't know if this is noticeable, but i've talked about gyeomie wearing _just_ one of his oversized sweaters twice now. i'm sorry, i have a problem~~
> 
> pls note that everything that happens in this fic is consensual and they do have a safeword if it gets too much for gyeomie, i was just too lazy to establish anything lol
> 
> (title is taken from touch by anda)

yugyeom can be a brat sometimes.

sometimes he doesn’t know when to _shut up_ , smirking when he sees the irritation on his hyungs’ faces and purposely raising the volume of his voice up with every word that leaves his lips. sometimes he doesn’t know when to _stop_ , teasing and teasing his hyungs until they’re at breaking point, managing to rile up even his typical partners in crime.

luckily, mark knows just how to punish him.

yugyeom looks so pretty like this, mark thinks. on his knees, peering up through his eyelashes, upper half wrapped up in an oversized sweater and his soft lips wrapped around mark’s cock. he’s got his hands clenched into fists on top of his thighs, already warned of the consequences touching himself would bring, but he seems to care little about that, already sinking down to the base of mark’s dick, burying his nose in short curls.

(it was no surprise. yugyeom had always been a _slut_ for not only him, but all the members, always wanting their dicks inside of him and taking any chance he had to get fucked. mark can remember vividly a night where, after a long day of promotion, yugyeom, wanting to help his hyungs relieve some stress, just sank to his knees and took them down his throat, cumming over and over again all over his tummy from them just fucking his mouth. the next day, yugyeom had barely been able to talk, voice scratchy and lips red raw - and the memory of it makes mark rock his hips forward involuntarily, yugyeom taking his cock a little deeper.)

mark slides his fingers around yugyeom’s neck, tightening his hold enough that it makes yugyeom let out a little muffled whimper, choking around him. he lessens the strength of his hold quickly, not wanting to overwhelm the boy too early on. he had time for that later. instead, he tangles his fingers in the soft hair at the base of the other’s neck.

“such a pretty boy,” mark coos, before his eyes darken and he yanks on the strands in his grip, sharp pain piercing through yugyeom’s scalp as he’s pulled violently off mark’s cock. yugyeom whines needily at the loss, pouting, but a sharp glare shuts him up. “such a pretty, _naughty_ boy.”

and he is. yugyeom’s beautiful right now - lips slick with pre-cum, subtle lipstick smeared across the lower half of his face, chubby cheeks a shade of rosy red to match his embarrassment at his state, warm eyes filled with want and need and a little bit of fear. somehow, he still manages to look innocent, but mark know he isn’t - knows that the boy who taunts and taunts until mark snaps is anything but pure - but the thought of wrecking him, making him a saint a sinner, creates a fire inside of him that he doesn’t want to extinguish.

yugyeom lets out a little thanking sob when mark pushes his cock past his lips again, greedily taking all of him in. he doesn’t deserve it, not at all, but mark knows exactly how to punish him.

mark’s cock is quickly engulfed in wet heat, and it takes all of his self-control to refrain from bucking his hips quickly. instead, holding yugyeom’s head still, mark fucks his mouth slowly, far too slowly. it’s steady, careful thrusts, nothing like the brutality that yugyeom enjoys far too much. he prefers swift and violent, being treated so roughly that it leaves him sore for days, lips swollen and bruised. but this, unhurried movements that fill the room with slick noises, is _torture_.

through the slight haze of the pleasure he’s receiving, hissing when his little boy hollows his cheeks and suckles softly, mark can see how hard yugyeom is trying to hold back his complaints. fists have uncurled so he can dig his nails into the skin of his thighs, trying to restrain himself through the distraction of pain, but yugyeom can barely stop himself from fighting against mark’s grip. but he doesn’t disobey.

it’s sort of exhilarating, the power he has over yugyeom.

the noise yugyeom lets out when he’s pulled off of mark’s dick is almost pitiful, but mark knows that if this continued for any longer then he’d cave to yugyeom’s pleads. (all of them, even jinyoung and jaebum - far much harsher than the others - are far too weak for their little boy. it could just take one look for all of them to melt, a few soft words for them to drop their ideas of punishment and discipline.)

“such a needy slut,” he murmurs under his breath, thankfully able to contain the fondness that appeared as yugyeom turns an even darker shade of red and practically trembles at his words. mark isn’t sure why yugyeom enjoys being degraded so much - then again, he enjoys doing it to the other, so he really isn’t in a position to judge.

mark slips his fingers between yugyeom’s lips and the other immediately responds without needing a command, sucking and swirling his tongue over them like he would mark’s cock. he debates for a moment, distracted, whether or not he should just pull yugyeom over his lap and finger him practically raw with just his fingers coated in the other’s saliva - but he remembers that a week before, when yugyeom had gotten too mouthy on a vlive, jackson had pushed him through several orgasms by fucking him slowly and roughly with nothing to slick up his fingers. something different may get the point across, since the other plan clearly didn’t work.

“yugyeomie.” catching his attention, mark smiles when their eyes meet, a sharp, animalistic thing that makes yugyeom shiver. “i want you to finger yourself open for me.”

yugyeom stills. mark understands his surprise - out of all of them, it tended to be both youngjae and bambam who liked to watch him come undone at his own hands the most. he preferred touching yugyeom himself, witnessing the little ways the his loss of control became apparent, feeling him squeeze around his fingers, knowing it was him who could make such a strong boy fall apart. but he knew how much yugyeom likes that too, his hole being stuffed with slim fingers that he could easily fuck himself back on, losing himself in pleasure that mark could easily bring. it’s only irritating for mark, not the persecution yugyeom will feel.

mark helps yugyeom coat his fingers with lube, before leaning back into the couch. his shoulders are tense, eyes steely, as he watches yugyeom hike up the back of his sweater and slide his fingers down to his hole.

yugyeom shudders a little when he circles his rim with a slick finger. it’s barely noticeable, but mark can feel it when he grasps yugyeom’s chin and forces their eyes to stay locked. he gasps out mark’s name when he pushes in, eyes fluttering closed - but mark just growls and tightens his grip. “keep your eyes on me.”  

evil. that’s what mark imagines himself to be in the eyes of the other when he reaches down to pump his dick, stroking himself slowly. yugyeom loves to touch. it’s easy to see the way he yearns for it as his eyes flitter between mark’s face and the hand around his cock, biting his lip to repress the desire, likely wanting it to not become obvious as to make mark less smug. too bad.

“yugyeom-ah.” the words are almost conversational and he can see how yugyeom’s movements stutter in confusion. it sounds weird, his tone not matching the atmosphere, but his smile is sharp. “do you know why you’re getting punished?”

“u-uh,” yugyeom swallows, shrinking under mark’s heavy gaze, still stretching himself as he attempts to force words out through his suddenly dry lips. “i-i was a br-brat…”

“how were you a brat, yugyeom-ah?” mark was aware of how much yugyeom hates this. how much he hates having to talk about how naughty he was and why he deserves the way his hyungs treat him, why he deserves being taken apart and being put back together again. that’s exactly why he asks him.

yugyeom lets out a shaky moan when he nudges in another finger, turning red again from the expectant look he receives from mark. “i- i tried to - _ah -_ play with hyung during filming…”

mark laughs, a menacing chuckle that sends alarm bells ringing in yugyeom’s head. “you were so needy for hyung that you would have let me do anything to to you, wouldn’t you? from the way you kept trying to unzip my jeans, i’d bet that if i’d asked you would have dropped to your knees right then and there. would you want that? want hyung to fuck your pretty little mouth while everyone watches?”

“ _hyung_.” yugyeom sounds almost scandalised by his suggestion, but is betrayed by the way he forces another finger into his clenching hole, rocking back against his hand. mark can’t help but speed up his own hand, the friction making him groan.

“you’d have liked it if i fucked you right then and there? if i’d pulled your jeans down and let everyone see those cute panties you love to wear, pushed them aside to expose your little hole? have them film you as i held you down on the table and filled you up? i’d bet you’d fall apart so quickly - you’d love to show everyone how big of a slut you are, wouldn’t you?”

that’s yugyeom’s breaking point, eyes teary and a sob escaping his lips as he moves rapidly to move underneath his sweater and squeeze the base of his cock to prevent the orgasm he knew was approaching. he’s panting, drooling all over himself, still pumping his fingers in and out of his hole - and he looks so broken but mark wants to _wreck_ him even more.

“get up here.” mark forces out through gritted teeth. he’s waited long enough, impatient hands shooting up to steady yugyeom as he stands on weak legs. he helps his baby straddle his lap, curving his arms around him and letting a hand settle in the curve of his back, tugging him close. it’s almost tender in comparison to yugyeom’s prior treatment, but mark’s restraint is very near the edge and it takes everything in him to not hold yugyeom down and fuck him hard till he’s aching.

the crown of mark’s cock catches against yugyeom’s rim as he thrusts between his cheeks, before sliding in to the hilt. yugyeom cries out as he sinks down and mark mirrors it with a growl of his own. his hole is tight around him, yugyeom’s arms locked tightly around his shoulders, face buried in the curve of his collarbones. his gasping breaths are hot against mark’s neck, little noises leaving his lips - and it’s too _dizzying_ that mark almost loses himself.

almost.

he carefully unwraps yugyeom’s lanky limbs from around his chest, trying his best to ignore the distressing sound the clingy boy makes. yugyeom’s eyes are full of unshed tears from being humiliated and features are pulled into an expression of hurt - and sometimes it pains mark, the way his little boy looks in moments like this, even if yugyeom clearly wants this, wants to be treated like a toy more than anything else, would say if he wants to stop. but sometimes he finds it beautiful too, how shattered yugyeom seems and how afterwards mark can heal him, put him back together piece by piece and tell him how he’s a good boy, he’s hyung’s good boy. but right now he that’s exactly what he isn’t and he needs to learn.

“ride me. don’t cum.” mark commands, but yugyeom knows what he wants before he even has a chance to say it. fingers curled into mark’s shirt, he lifts his hips slowly until the tip is just poking at his entrance before slamming back down on his cock, letting out a high-pitched moan as the thrust lands directly on his prostate.

he bounces frantically on mark’s lap, constant whimpers slipping out of his mouth as he loses himself in the pleasure, fucking himself hard on mark’s dick until he forgets everything but _this_ \- until the only things he knows are the spikes of pleasure that rip through him, the way the muscles in his legs ache and how mark fills him up so good. he has no idea what to hang onto - hands tugging at his own styled hair, messing it up and leaving golden strands hanging over his eyes - tracing mark’s broad shoulders, clawing and clutching at them, trying to gain purchase on the fabric of his top - pressing the palm of his hands against mark’s thighs to balance himself, seating himself over and over, panting and whining like he’s in heat. yugyeom’s a beautiful, broken masterpiece - ruined, tainted - ramming himself down, the abuse of his hole leaving him an overstimulated mess, makeup staining his face and lewd noises being all he can manage - but mark just wants to fuck him up even more.

mark pushes yugyeom’s sweater up his chest, the swift touch burning his skin. he exposes his little leaking cock that slaps against his tummy with every harsh thrust, the soft plush of his chest and his perky nipples, leaving the entirety of yugyeom’s body uncovered for mark to stare at. yugyeom flushes at the attention, skin turned a soft shade of red that matches the colour of his cock, but he betrays his show of embarrassment by moving his hips faster.

it’s too much for him - the persistent slamming against his prostate, the piercing but pleasant ache in his limbs, the husky sounds mark makes every time their hips meet - and when mark leans up and tugs his nipple with his teeth, yugyeom can’t stop himself, tensing as he cums, painting his stomach white. he quakes, both from the aftershocks hitting him and the realisation that he just disobeyed.

“you never fucking listen,” mark sighs, seizing yugyeom and thrusting up into him a few times, just to hear him wail from the oversensitivity, before lifting him from his cock and shoving him onto his knees.

yugyeom feels too bare, legs spread wide under mark’s orders, and he tries closing them, tries hiding himself - but mark just growls, pushing his thighs apart and landing a harsh smack right over his hole. the force of it jolts yugyeom up the couch as he bites into the sleeve of his sweater to muffle the shamefully loud mewls that escape him, but mark just pulls him back, curling a hand around his waist and fisting a hand in his hair as he yanks yugyeom’s head back.

every hit against his ass makes yugyeom howl, each sound dirtier than the last. it flusters him, how just the anticipation of mark’s hand cracking down against his flesh arouses him enough that his cock starts to twitch back to hardness, how he’ll likely wake to find handprint-shaped bruises over the curve of his bum and the upper part of his thighs, how sore he’ll be and how he won’t be able to sit down without hissing from the pain, how his hyungs will dig their fingers into the marks to hear him moan, how he’ll be marked as theirs and theirs alone.

the last hard smack across both cheeks leaves yugyeom already feeling close to climax, cock hanging heavy between his thighs as he tries to squirm away. mark holds him in his place, just running his hands and scraping his nails over the rosy, already bruising skin, smirking as yugyeom whimpers at each press and pull. the older loves having yugyeom likes this, presenting himself, mark’s hands having branded him for weeks, the blemishes a deliberate reminder of the punishment a bad boy receives.

yugyeom lets out a noise of confusion when mark curls a hand around his wrist and brings his hand to his own cock, helping him wrap his fingers around the base and squeezing them in his grasp. “keep your hand here,” mark’s voice is filled with authority and the sound of it makes yugyeom shiver. “if you cum again, i’ll keep punishing you.”

 _oh_.

and with that, mark grips yugyeom’s hips tightly and drives easily back into him, head of his cock bumping against the sensitive bundle of nerves - and yugyeom _screams_ , squealing as mark clutches him with enough power to bruise and keeps hitting his prostate again and again. his upper half collapses against the couch, unable to support himself any longer, but he keeps his hand still despite his arm being crushed under his chest. tingles of pleasure shoot through him, the coil in his stomach already starts to tighten, ready to explode - but he keeps his hand still, not sure if he could take more than this, could be wrecked more than this.

yugyeom’s barely aware of anything but mark inside of him, wrapped around him, taking him over, owning all of him - but he can acutely feel the pressure around his neck as mark chokes him, narrowing his hold until yugyeom is on the border between being just restricted or entirely breathless. his vision is fuzzy at the edges, the pleasure leaving him light-headed and the sounds mark makes as he fucks him (moans and swears, slipping into english, falling out of his dominant mindset to call him a _good boy_ , _hyung’s good boy_ ) filling his ears, merging with his own mewls and the sound of their skin slapping until it’s just a buzz of white noise.

“h-hy-ung,” he manages to force the words out, voice cracking. “hy-hyung, ple-ase let me c-cum.”

the grip around his throat is gone and yugyeom’s chest is heaving as he breathes in deep, still winded as mark fucks into him faster, striking into him hard enough that yugyeom imagines that he could feel him deep in his tummy. “baby, touch yourself.”

yugyeom sobs as he fists his cock, pre-cum making the glide easy. the friction sends him into a frenzy, hips wildly moving into his hand and back against mark’s dick. mark almost teases him, almost slows down, almost asks if yugyeom wants a hand on himself or a dick in his ass more, almost _stops_ \- but he’s so near the edge of release that it hurts and he knows yugyeom is too with how his entire body is twitching. (and part of mark will always, _always_ put yugyeom over anything  - will give him what he wants - will cave, in the end.)

mark slaps yugyeom’s hand away and replaces it with his own, stroking one, twice - before whispering in his ear. “cum for me.” and yugyeom’s nearly there and it all it takes it a well timed smack against the side of his soft thigh before he releases, cum on his chest and the material of the couch. (jaebum is going to kill them for that.)

mark fucks into him, even as he cums from the clenching of yugyeom’s hole, draping over him and crowding him against the couch. he bites and sucks at the other’s neck, continuing to thrust despite the overstimulation until a final weak spurt of cum drips from yugyeom’s cock.

when he slips out, he pulls apart yugyeom’s cheeks to expose his gaping hole, watching as his cum starts to spill down yugyeom’s thighs. yugyeom attempts to wriggle away from his hands, but mark just laughs and lands another slap against his ass, far more teasing than before as he digs into his jean pocket for his phone.

“i’m sure the others would love to see you like this.” mark taunts, chuckling as the other flushes again. the sound of a photo being taken makes yugyeom glare over his shoulder, still managing a look of blatant disappointment despite the aftershocks that make his body tremble. but he doesn’t complain when mark turns him over to take more pictures, spreading his legs without command.

mark grins, full of sharp teeth and glinting eyes.

“ _good boy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> btw i'm up for taking requests if anyone wants to see something specific. you can send me prompts at [my tumblr](https://joongyeom.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
